1. Field
Example embodiments relate to photoresist compositions and methods of forming a photoresist pattern using the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to photoresist compositions for immersion lithography and methods of forming a photoresist pattern using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices having high operational speeds and large capacitances are in great demand, semiconductor manufacturing technology has been developed to improve the degrees of integration, reliability and/or response speeds of semiconductor devices. In order to decrease design rules so as to enhance the degrees of integration of the semiconductor devices, various methods of forming a fine pattern have been developed.
As wavelengths become shorter, the photoresist pattern may have a higher resolution and a smaller line width. For example, a photolithography process has been developed using a light source having a shorter wavelength than those of G-line rays having a wavelength of about 436 nm or I-line rays having a wavelength of about 365 nm used in a conventional photolithography process. The light source having the shorter wavelength than those of the G-line rays or the I-line rays may include a krypton fluoride (KrF) laser having a wavelength of about 248 nm, an argon fluoride (ArF) laser having a wavelength of about 193 nm, vacuum ultraviolet rays having a wavelength of about 157 nm or extreme ultraviolet rays having a wavelength of about 13 nm. The vacuum ultraviolet rays or the extreme ultraviolet rays may have a disadvantage of high cost. Thus, immersion lithography has been developed for obtaining a fine pattern.
Immersion lithography disposes a liquid for the immersion lithography between a lens and a photoresist film instead of air in a conventional photolithography process. Thus, when the krypton fluoride (KrF) laser having a wavelength of about 193 nm is used in immersion lithography, light having a shorter wavelength than about 193 nm is obtained. Such light and its shorter wavelength may improve the resolution of the photoresist pattern because a medium which has a higher refractive index than air is disposed between the immersion lithography lens and photoresist film.
In immersion lithography, the liquid for the immersion lithography directly contacts the photoresist film. Therefore, a hydrophilic material contained in the photoresist film may be soluble in the liquid. Thus the performance of the immersion lithography may deteriorate and the lens of an exposure device may be contaminated by any dissolved hydrophilic material contained in the photoresist film. However, when the hydrophobicity of the photoresist composition is improved for preventing the photoresist film from dissolving in the liquid for the immersion lithography, the photoresist film may be insoluble in a developing solution, or a hydrophobic material contained in the photoresist film may be aggregated to cause defects on the photoresist pattern.
In order to solve above-mentioned problem, it has been suggested to form a hydrophobic protective layer on the photoresist film. However, the wettability of the protective layer may deteriorate because a surface of the protective layer is hydrophobic and a uniform photoresist pattern may not be formed. Additionally, it may be undesirable to form the protective layer in view of time and costs.
Thus, there is still required a photoresist composition which is insoluble in the liquid for the immersion lithography without the protective layer before the exposure process and is soluble in the developing solution after the exposure process.